


Contingency

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: With Wally unsure of his ability to save Iris, Cisco realizes that he needs to take action into his own hands. (Post-3x12)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my fic, "Feedback Loop", last season, you know that I theorized all throughout season 2 that Cisco was going to be the one to stop the Big Bad. Sadly, that didn't happen. However...IT VERY WELL MAY HAPPEN THIS SEASON BECAUSE CINDY FINALLY SHOWED CISCO THAT HE CAN DISRUPT SPEEDSTERS' CONNECTION TO THE SPEED FORCE. Luckily, the post-credits scene from last week's episode and the plot of tonight's episode gave me MAJOR fodder for the fic I wanted to write regarding that development!
> 
> If you watched the "Untouchable" trailer, you know that Wally will be kicking himself because he can't save Iris from Clive Yorkin (named Decomp in this fic because Cisco's DEFINITELY going to give him a nickname and that's my horrible guess as to what it will be)! If we know anything about Cisco, it's that he's smart, resourceful, and GODDAMN POWERFUL!!!! Also...I needed a Vipsy/Cynco/Cindisco reunion... (HAS THIS FANDOM DECIDED ON A SHIP NAME YET?!?!?)
> 
> PS: I have Cisco and Barry already know that her name is Cindy because I might get shunned if I use the name she has on the show.
> 
> Easter Eggs:  
> -Accelerated man WILL be arriving on the show (presumably episode 3x14 from the time the photos of him were taken)!  
> -Cindy quoted Spinal Tap so I'm guessing that they have The Wizard of Oz on Earth-19. Cisco was so impressed by her reference that I need her to quote movies just as much as he does.  
> -Cindy kicked Barry's ass. Is it canon that he's terrified of her? If not, it should be.  
> -The other power of Cisco and Cindy's that I reference is one that Cisco has in the New 52 run! Praying that also becomes canon at some point!
> 
> With that being said, ENJOY!!!

Cindy walked out of her bedroom to see a breach opening in her kitchen. She moved toward it when all of a sudden, a familiar face jumped out of it.

“You do realize I have a door, right?” she asked, pointing her thumb in that direction.

“Says the woman who opened a breach in the middle of my Speed Lab,” Cisco said as he walked out from behind the countertop to meet her.

“I was on a job and instructed to use whatever tactics necessary,” she said, moving closer to him. “How’d you find me?”

“Well, you said we have some sort of…connection, right?” Cisco said, gently grabbing her hands. “Of course I found you.”

Cindy raised her eyebrows.

“That sounded a lot less creepy in my head,” he noted.

“No, it’s cute,” she said, taking one hand out of Cisco's grasp to move her hair behind her ear. “What brings you by?”

“Would you buy the fact the fact that I just missed you?” he asked.

“Well, I missed you, too, but it’s only been a week,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “There’s needy and then there’s this.”

“Okay, you caught me,” he said, jokingly putting his hands up in surrender. “Listen, I need your help.”

“What for?” she asked.

“That thing you did on Kid Flash,” Cisco said, “stopping him dead in his tracks…”

“Disrupting his connection to the Speed Force by honing in on the right frequency,” Cindy corrected him. “Speedsters aren't the gods they think they are. Like you said, everyone has a weakness.”

“How’d you do that?” he asked.

“Accelerated Man and I have squared off more than a few times,” she replied. “Keeps us both on our toes.”

“I’m guessing that’s this Earth’s Flash,” he surmised.

“Look, the Scarecrow _does_ have a brain!” she mocked.

“I’m serious,” he said. “I need to know how to do that.”

“The Flash piss you off?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered immediately. “But this isn’t about him. It’s about his girlfriend and the evil speedster who’s going to murder her in three months. Long story short, he ran to the future and saw her die. We thought Kid Flash could save her but Wally’s really shaken up right now and…doubting his ability to do so. I need to be Plan B. I need to be able to render Savitar powerless.”

“Well…the only way to learn is by doing,” she said. “Have a spare speedster we could use for target practice?”

“I’ll be right back,” he said and opened a breach next to them.

Cisco walked through it and she watched as it closed. Not five seconds later, it reopened.

“Yo, you remember Cindy, right?” Cisco asked Barry when they both hopped out of the breach.

“Woah, wait!” Barry said, obviously disoriented. “Hey... What are we doing here?”

“Barry, this is a little something I like to call payback,” Cisco responded.

“Payback?” he asked, confused. “For what?”

“For taking me on before your friend here did,” Cindy answered. “Keep up, speedster.”

“Is she gonna hurt me?” Barry asked, staring wide-eyed at Cindy.

“No, I am,” Cisco responded. “Wait, I’m not actually gonna hurt him, right?”

“Nah, he’ll just feel weak for a few seconds,” she said, “unless you want to make it hurt.”

“ _What?!?!?_ ” Barry yelled. “ _No! Wha…_ Cisco, what the hell is going on?”

“Dude, I know how much faith you have in Wally but he’s not in any state to be saving anyone right now,” he said. “You saw what happened with Decomp.”

“Yeah, well, he _does_ have three months,” Barry reminded him.

“And what if something else happens that makes him doubt himself?” Cisco asked. “How many times have you done the same thing? You need a back-up plan.”

“Okay, I’m open to suggestions,” Barry said, throwing his arms out.

“He’s talking about himself, dumbass!” Cindy interrupted, earning her stares from Cisco and Barry. “Sorry.”

“You?” Barry asked.

“I can cut off his connection to the Speed Force,” Cisco said, “giving you more than enough time to save Iris. Or maybe I can even stop him from getting to her in the first place.”

“Cisco, I can’t put you in harm’s way like that,” Barry said.

“Hey, he beat me!” Cindy said, sticking up for Cisco. “He’s more than capable.”

“Of defeating the god of speed?” Barry asked, giving her his full attention. “Someone he can’t even see?”

“What you do mean ‘can’t see’?” Cindy asked.

“Savitar’s only visible to speedsters,” Cisco explained.

“And?” Cindy asked, obviously not following.

“Well, last time I checked, I wasn’t struck by lightning,” Cisco said, matter-of-factly.

“What I’m saying _is_ ,” she replied, “you should be able see things no matter the frequency they're vibrating at.”

“Wait, seriously?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have so much to teach you,” Cindy said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
